The Raf serine/threonine kinases are essential components of the Ras/Mitogen-Activated Protein Kinase (MAPK) signaling module that controls a complex transcriptional program in response to external cellular stimuli. Raf genes code for highly conserved serine-threonine-specific protein kinases which are known to bind to the Ras oncogene. They are part of a signal transduction pathway believed to consist of receptor tyrosine kinases, p21 Ras, Raf protein kinases, Mek kinases and ERK (MAPK) kinases, which ultimately phosphorylate transcription factors. In this pathway Raf kinases are activated by Ras and phosphorylate and activate two isoforms of Mitogen-Activated Protein Kinase (called Mek1 and Mek2), that are dual specificity threonine/tyrosine kinases. Both Mek isoforms activate Mitogen Activated Kinases 1 and 2 (MAPK, also called Extracellular Ligand Regulated Kinase 1 and 2 or Erk1 and Erk2). The MAPKs phosphorylate many substrates, including transcription factors, and in so doing set up their transcriptional program. Raf kinase participation in the Ras/MAPK pathway influences and regulates many cellular functions such as proliferation, differentiation, survival, oncogenic transformation and apoptosis.
Both the essential role and the position of Raf in many signaling pathways have been demonstrated from studies using deregulated and dominant inhibitory Raf mutants in mammalian cells as well as from studies employing biochemical and genetic techniques to model organisms. In many cases, the activation of Raf by receptors that stimulate cellular tyrosine phosphorylation is dependent on the activity of Ras, indicating that Ras functions upstream of Raf. Upon activation, Raf then phosphorylates and activates Mek, resulting in the propagation of the signal to downstream effectors, such as MAPK (mitogen-activated protein kinase) (Crews et al. (1993) Cell 74:215). Raf kinase has three distinct isoforms, Raf-1 (c-Raf), a-Raf, and b-Raf, distinguished by their ability to interact with Ras, to activate MAPK kinase pathway, tissue distribution and sub-cellular localization (Marias et. al., Biochem. J. 351: 289-305, 2000; Weber et. al., Oncogene 19:169-176, 2000; Pritchard et. al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 15:6430-6442, 1995).
Activating mutation of one of the Ras genes can be seen in ˜20% of all tumors and the Raf/MEK/ERK pathway is activated in ˜30% of all tumors (Bos et. al., Cancer Res. 49:4682-4689, 1989) (Hoshino et. al., Oncogene 18:813-822, 1999). Recent studies have shown that b-Raf mutation in the skin nevi is a critical step in the initiation of melanocytic neoplasia (Pollock et. al., Nature Genetics 25: 1-2, 2002). Furthermore, most recent studies indicate that activating mutation in the kinase domain of b-Raf occurs in ˜66% of melanomas, 12% of colon carcinoma and 14% of liver cancer (Davies et. al., Nature 417:949-954, 2002) (Yuen et. al., Cancer Research 62:6451-6455, 2002) (Brose et. al., Cancer Research 62:6997-7000, 2002).
Inhibitors of Raf/MEK/ERK pathway at the level of Raf kinases can potentially be effective as therapeutic agents against tumors with over-expressed and/or mutated receptor tyrosine kinases, activated intracellular tyrosine kinases, tumors with aberrantly expressed Grb2 (an adapter protein that allows stimulation of Ras by the Sos exchange factor) as well as tumors harboring activating mutations of Ras or Raf. In the early clinical trials inhibitors of Raf-1 kinase that also inhibit b-Raf have shown promise as therapeutic agents in cancer therapy (Crump, Current Pharmaceutical Design 8: 2243-2248, 2002; Sebastien et. al., Current Pharmaceutical Design 8: 2249-2253, 2002).
Disruption of Raf expression in cell lines through the application of RNA antisense technology has been shown to suppress both Ras and Raf-mediated tumorigenicity (Kolch et al., Nature 349:416-428, 1991; Monia et al., Nature Medicine 2(6):668-675, 1996).
Several Raf kinase inhibitors have been described as exhibiting efficacy in inhibiting tumor cell proliferation in vitro and/or in vivo assays (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,391,636, 6,358,932, 6,037,136, 5,717,100, 6,458,813, 6,204,467, and 6,268,391). Other patents and patent applications suggest the use of Raf kinase inhibitors for treating leukemia (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,268,391, 6,204,467, 6,756,410, and 6,281,193; and abandoned U.S. Patent Application Nos. 20020137774 and 20010006975), or for treating breast cancer (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,358,932, 5,717,100, 6,458,813, 6,268,391, 6,204,467 and 6,911,446).